Protecting the Innocent
by Heres Your Sign
Summary: Hiei adn Kurama find theri lost children, Kurama is murdered shortly after. Now its up to Hiei to protect all four kids (R&R(2 chapters)
1. Protecting the Innocent

**Protecting the Innocent**

Hiei and kurama watched helplessly as they saw their wives being be-headed and their children being dragged away.Now, years later, their children search for their fathers. It was a lucky day, Hiei was sitting in the forest, the nighttime sky was dark, it was a new moon. Hiei heard voices, they sounded familiar but different. "Ryuko Jaganashi! I know you, you never give up! C'mon we'll find him!" said a voice. " Ryuko Jagnashi-" suddenly it dawned on Hiei, that was his daughter's name.

Next thing Hiei knew, the two kids were only feet away from him, staring into his crimson eyes. Nobody said a word for a moment before the young boy screamed," Dad!" he ran towards him, the girl followed, Hiei stood and they both ran into him and gave him a hug, like they'd never let go."Dad, we missed you." said the girl, her name was Ryuko, her long purple hair was tied back." Dad..." said the boy, looking a little younger, he had black hair that was spikey, he looked like Hiei, his name was Ryuichi." I can believe I found you two, I thought they killed you." Hiei said." Nope, they let us go, but in the Ningenkai."

Hiei wandered the streets, his kids followed him, they seemed delighted just to be right next to him, Ryuichi seemed to not let go of his father's arm. Ryuko stood next to him, they walked upon Kurama, he was sitting in an ally, he looked drunk (hes a little OOC right now). Hiei pushed his children behind and walked over to Kurama, "Hey fox, you really should pull yourself together." Hiei smirked as Kurama looked behind Hiei, Ryuko and Ryuichi waved sheepishly."You found them Hiei? Mine are probbly dead anyways, they were a little too headstrong at times" kurama grunted."Spread the cheer like that and Christmas would be my favorite holiday." Hiei smirked adn walked off, littledid Kurama know, Hiei had seen his two children, Mai and Mika were hiding in the crate behind him.

"Mika! Mai!" said a yell from the voice of Kurama. Hiei smirked and chuckled evilishly. Hiei walked back to an old aprtment, he walked to an apartment and opened it, there, Hiei said," This is where you will bestaying, dont leave unless I'm with you, otherwise never leave this apartment." his two children both nodded and sat on the couch, instaly turning on the TV and made themselves at home. Meanwhile, Kurama snuggled his kids, he didnt look drunk anymore, but happy."I missed you both so much" he said, he hugged them for a moment longer before letting go, getting up and saying," We better get home, I have a house you guys can stay at." Mai and Mika nodded and follwed closely to Kurama before rreaching his home, making themselves comfortable in the livng room."Call me Suichi if you8 must use my name." he told them quietly and sat down.

" YOU?! HIEI?! HAD KIDS?!" yelled Yusuke, who had just recieved news about the two kids next to Hiei." Shut up dimwit, and yes these are my genetic children." Hiei replied." Well, thats just what we needed, another Hiei." "Shut it mutt! You have no pride." " Dont call me that! And why dont I have any pride?" " You have no sense in pride for responsibility, unlike some people." Hiei hinted before starting to walk off." No you dont! come back ehre short stuff! Baby wants to talk to us." Yusuke said, pulling Hiei back. "I better be important." Hiei followed Hiei adn along the way, picked up Kurama." Baby?" Ryuichi asked. " Its our boss, to my misfortune." Hiei answered." Right."

"Well, I must tell you this quick, there are starnge people hunting for you, they arent hunters for sure, but they are searching for you two, Kurama, Hiei. And your young ones." Koenma explained, Ryuichi hid behind Hiei." But, you msut know, they are in the city, be careful, dont go out at night, try not to go out at all, for emgerncy use only. Please." Koenma said. They all nodded, Mai grabbed Kurama's hands and held on tight. Kurama held her hand before saying," Why didnt you warn us earlier Koenma?" "Well, I was afraid, and only found out today. This is serious, Yusuke, you will not be joking about this, two of your best fighters could die. You might even consider moving in, as roomates nevertheless, but it might help for safety, whatever you guys think is right." Koenma told, Yusuke gave a furrowed eyebrow and turned away before saying," _Jr. _I'm not living with them, and you know what, this is all a joe, they can handle themselves." " But they;re only innocent childern! You must protect the innocent Yusuke!" Koenma called after Yusuke who was already leaving. _Protect the Innocent Yusuke!..._

**A/N: Hey I like this story, so guess what? REVIEW OR DIE! I will sick lassie on you! points to a german shepherd Aint she a beaty?**

**Hiei: No**

**Author: Meanie, But I still love you Hiei hugs him**

**Kurama: --; I wouldnt do that!**

**Hiei: --; -trying to resist impulse, must not kick her ass, shes giving me food- Hn..**

**Author: please Review! Lassie just loves live bait though! Its your choice, spend ten second typing a review and be saved**

**Hiei: Or be killed by a killer dog! holds tight Lassie's leash I could just leter he go.. grins evilishly**

**Author: giggles I love that grin! Review please!**


	2. Regret is too painful

**Regret is Too Painful**

Yusuke walked the human streets, he thought about what Koenma had said, _was he really that important to helping those kids?_ Yusuke turned a street corner and found his home, his mother was drunk on the couch, the TV on, and dinner burning in the oven,_ No he wasnt that important, was he?_ Yusuke went to bed quickly before his mother realized he came home. meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama walked home, their children holding their hands tight." Could they really take them away?" Kurama asked."Yes I'm sure they could, but I wont let them, not this time. Dont you know who they are?" Hiei replied."No, who?" "Stupid fox, its the same sick bastards that took them away from us, they changed their mind about letting them free." at that statement, Ryuchi held tighter to his dad's hand and Mai shifted closer to Kurama."I suppose you're right Hiei, but I wish you weren't."Kurama replied before walking into his home.

Hiei continued until he got to the small apartment, there he told Ryuchi and Ryuko to go to bed." Dad, could you, could you stay with us tonight, the beds big enough for all of us, I'm scared." asked Ryuchi, clinging tight to Hiei. Hiei smirked and said," Fine." he walked to the bathroom and called,"I'll be right there, wait in the hall." Hiei was cautious about where his children could stand, in the hall, no one could see them and he could easily get to them. Hiei walked out without his cloak on."Get into bed." he told them, Ryuko and Ryuichi followed his orders and led the way to bed, Hiei shut the curtains, turned off the lights and locked the door." The other bathroom is connected to this one, dont unlock that door." Hiei said, they nodded and climbed into bed.

Hiei was in the middle, Ryuchi was on his right and Ryuko on his left, they both snuggled next to him. The two kids hadnt realized how much Hiei cared about them, they were all he had left of his wife, Rea. Otherwise, he was alone. Hiei stroked his son's hair, he was the youngest and held a gift of fire, his daughter was the oldest and held the power of the dragon."Dad? Are we going to be ok?" asked Ryuichi, Ryuko looked up at Hiei, he smiled, not a smirk but a smile as he said," I promise I wont let you get hurt, just do as I say and you'll be ok, I promise." Ryuichi smiled and snuggled closer, as with Ryuko. _Promise, a powerful word, yes very powerful indeed, but Hiei would keep his promise, thats what Kurama thought too, but THEY had different plans._

At Kurama's home, his kids too slept with him. But when Kurama got up and went to the kitchen, two dark soldiers appeared behind him, they cut him and slaughtered him (sorry all Kurama fangirls, I hold deep sympathy,for my Yoko is dead too). Kurama had no chance but he screamed," Mai! Mika!" the soldiers entered the room he was sleeping in, Mai and Mika stood ready, next thing they knew, the two dark soldiers were on the floor, the deep purple blood flowed from their gashes and wounds." Dad.." they both said, they cried at the sight of Kurama, he was brutally murdered and was lying on the floor."Mai, Mika, in the morning, go to Hiei." Kurama said before he turned lifeless." Yes daddy." Mai said, she was the younger one, she sobbed onto Mika's shoulder, their father, dead.

It was morning, Hiei heard a knock at the door and grabbed his katana before opening it, there stood two girls, Mai and Mika." Hes dead!" Mai blurted out. Hiei looked puzzled as Mika explained," The soldiers, they visited us last night, they killed dad." her eyes began to fill up with tears," He told us to stay here, will you except us?" Hiei had no hesitation as he replied," For Kurama, yes." the two girls thanked him and walked in. Ryuichi and Ryuko walked out the bedroom and down the hall, they came too see two very sad girls, thanking Hiei and explaining what had happened." And now for sure we know they're here, looking for you." Hiei shook his head, no." I need to talk to Koenma." Hiei muttered, no sooner had he finished had Koenma barged in, he locked the door behind him.

"I heard the news, my deepest sympathy. You have no choice or say in what I'm about to say. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and I will be staying here. No ifs buts or maybes. We WILL be staying here, we cant risk it. They're on their way, I'll have to work here now."Koenma said, looking around at Hiei's apartment. Yusuke and Kuwabara, followed by Botan yelled from the closed door," Let us in!" Hiei opened the door and saw them all walk in with bags.'My luck' Hiei thought. Yusuke hung his head low, his expression full of regret for what he'd done.Yusuke felt even more guilty at the sight of Kurama's two young daughters,both of their eyes were full of tears.

Hiei walked down the hall and showed them the two extra rooms, explianed all the rules and told them to follow them all, with the exception of Koenma, who Hiei could never control. Ryuichi and Ryuko were back in their bedroom, they were reading some old books as Hiei peered through the door he could hear them," And they lived happily ever after.." they said it in unison, he could tell that they were on the verge of bursting into tears, it was the storybook Hiei and Rea used to read to them. Hiei walked in as if he never heard them, they both looked up at him, Hiei's prediction was right."Its not fair dad, its not fair." said Ryuko. Hiei crouched down next to them, almost to their height.Ryuko and Ryuichi hugged Hieitightly, Hiei couldnt decide what to do besides hug them back, he never dealt with these things.'What would Rea do for them?' Hiei thought before he said,"Dont worry, I wont let them hurt you." Hiei let them hug him for awhile, his words ringing in thier minds, _' Dont worry, I wont let them hurt you...'_

**That was it, no theres still more but-oh never mind!**

**Kurama: you can never talk**

**I'm a thinker not a doer!**

**Hiei: Intellegance is better than stupidity.**

**I hope that was a compliment.**

**Kurama: It was, a Hiei compliment.**

**Any diffrence?**

**Kurama: Yeah, his seem more harse than comforting.**

**ANYWAYS!!! Please R&R, Lassie is still kicking and healthy!**

**Kurama: all in avor of shooting that mutt must voice their opion, REVIEW FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**Hiei: raises his hand with Kurama**


End file.
